


A Rush of Blood to the Head

by kerrykhat



Category: Bones (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Crime Scenes, Crossover, Discussion of corpses, Gen, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykhat/pseuds/kerrykhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring the crowd clustering around the crime scene, Martha made her way to the constable guarding the perimeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hart Hanson owns "Bones" and all related characters; the BBC owns "Doctor Who" and all related characters; I own nothing.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written because hbics and I love all the women fandom hates, namely Martha and Hannah. Written for the prompt "avulsion" for Taming the Muse on LJ.

Ignoring the crowd clustering around the crime scene, Martha made her way to the constable guarding the perimeter.

“Dr. Martha Jones,” she introduced herself, flashing her consultant’s badge and slipped under the upheld tape. Ever since parting ways with UNIT, she’d started freelancing and working where she was most needed. This included being taken on by the Metropolitan Police as a consultant for some of their stranger cases. Although few actually involved aliens, given the newfound public awareness after the Dalek incident, the superiors wanted to have somebody with experience helping out. With the compensation they offered, Martha wasn’t about to complain. She did still have student loans to pay back.

“What do we have here?” she asked the ME on the scene, Dr. Ami Mizuno. 

“We got the call about thirty minutes ago, when a jogger noticed the body,” she answered, kneeling down by the corpse. Male, South Asian, in his late twenties to early thirties by Martha’s estimate. “We called you because of this,” Dr. Mizuno continued, nudging aside the victim’s shirt to reveal three perfectly circular wounds.

“These are all avulsion wounds,” Martha muttered, slipping on her gloves as she knelt down beside Dr. Mizuno. “I want a closer look at this, but it almost looks like these are teeth marks.”

“Exactly,” Dr. Mizuno agreed, her hand hovering over one of the areas where the flesh was completely scrapped off, exposing the muscle underneath. “It could be somebody did this using some sort of tool, but the DI in charge wanted to cover all of his bases.”

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Martha confessed. “But I want to look at this in an autopsy room and run some tests before I start calling up my contacts, just in case.”

“I agree, Dr. Jones,” Dr. Mizuno agreed. They continued to do preliminary examinations of the body and the surrounding area. There was a strange residue one of the constables found several feet away from the body, which increased Martha’s suspicions. 

“I’ll meet you back at the morgue,” Martha told Dr. Mizuno, standing up and removing her gloves. “I want to get some things from my lab first.”

“Of course, Dr. Jones,” the other woman replied. “I will see you there.”

Making her way back to the crime scene tape, Martha automatically scanned the crowd of people clustered around it. Her eye caught on a blonde woman at the front group of people, studying everything with a keen interest. Their gaze met for a moment before the other woman looked away, a look of speculative interest on her face. 

Putting it out of her mind, Martha walked towards the nearest Tube stop. She had some work she needed to do before she joined Dr. Mizuno at the morgue.

~*~*~

“It’s definitely an alien,” Martha told Dr. Mizuno later that evening. Sitting at a lab table in Dr. Mizuno’s private lab, she studied the test results in front of her, confirming her suspicions about the residue being some form of DNA.

“Do you have any theories as to what it could be or where it could come from?” Dr. Mizuno asked from where she was sitting across from Martha. They had conducted the autopsy, and traces found in the wounds matched the unknown DNA found at the crime scene.

“Not yet,” Martha admitted with a shake of her head. “Like I said earlier, I’m not familiar with something like this. I want to talk to some other experts before I present anything.”

“Very well. Do you think UNIT will become involved after what happened last time?”

“Possibly?” Martha replied with a one-shouldered shrug. “I don’t think the force will like it though.”

A ghost of a smile graced over Dr. Mizuno’s face. “No, I believe they won’t,” she agreed. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow, and we can compare notes.”

“I’ll see you then, Dr. Jones.”

The sun had set at this point, leaving the street outside the morgue lit solely by lamplights. Martha pulled out her mobile to call Tish to see if she wanted to come over for supper when she spied a blonde woman walking up to her. It took Martha a moment to recognize her from the crime scene earlier in the day.

“Dr. Martha Jones?” the woman asked, holding out her hand. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” Martha answered with a puzzled frown, returning the handshake. 

“I’m Hannah Burley with the Washington Post,” the woman replied, her tone even. “I just wanted to ask you a few questions regarding the body discovered today. Does your involvement indicate extraterrestrial involvement?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not allowed to comment on ongoing investigations,” Martha said carefully, doing her best to hide her surprise. Either she was becoming more well-known as an consultant or this Hannah Burley woman had done her research. From the air of competency the woman exuded, Martha was willing to bet the later.

“But you are an expert on xenobiology and recently worked for UNIT, correct?” Hannah Burley insisted, her eyes glinting eagerly. 

“As I said before, Ms. Burley, I’m not allowed to comment,” Martha repeated herself. As much as she approved of the other woman’s determination to get an answer, Martha could feel the beginnings of a headache forming and just wanted to get back to her flat and get something to eat. “If you have any questions regarding this investigation, you’re going to have to speak with DI Estimer.”

Hannah Burley studied Martha for a moment before nodding slightly. “And if he doesn’t give me a straight answer?”

“Well, I guess you’re out of luck. Good-bye, Ms. Burley.” Brushing past the other woman, Martha started back down the street.

“Until next time, Dr. Jones,” Hannah Burley called out, her voice carrying a tinge of an amused challenge.

Shaking her head, Martha quickly texted her sister. She had enough on her plate now, what with a new grant to write and this new case to consult on. She didn’t need an overly inquisitive reporter dodging her steps trying to get an exclusive.


End file.
